The present invention relates to host computers and, more particularly, to a host computer with a projector.
With the development of technology, notebook computers and projectors are now in widespread use. Electronic products are prone to be smaller and thinner in design. Consequently, the functions of a notebook computer and a projector are generally independent. Thus, a transmission line is needed to connect the notebook computer and the projector, so that information in the notebook computer can be shown via the projector. As for users, if a user makes a report in a customer's company or a supplier's company, he/she has to take with transmission line besides a notebook computer and peripheral devices of the notebook computer. It is very inconvenient.
In addition, projectors in the market can only transmit an image onto a target screen in front. If the projector is fixed to an immovable thing, such as a table, the projecting direction of the projector cannot be changed. In other words, the projecting direction of the projector can be adjusted only if the projector is moved or rotated. However, a distance between the notebook computer and the projector is limited by the length of the transmission line. Furthermore, when the user needs to make a report away from his/her seat, another person is required to switch pages of the report. Otherwise, the user not only needs to leave his/her seat but also needs to switch pages by himself/herself, thereby causing the meeting running not smoothly. Moreover, the meeting is unable to be held if the customer does not provide a projector, which may make a bad impression on the customer and cause a loss of working performance.